Brothers till the End
by AnimeBratChild
Summary: Marco's memories of the past and his times with Jean.


((These characters are not mine; these are original characters from Attack on Titan. All chapters are set in different scenes of different episodes. Thank you for the inspiration, Stella Aggeli! In faith of The Jean x Marco ship, enjoy~!))

AnimeBratChild

**Brothers till the End**

**((FanFiction- Several Chapters.))**

_Chapter 1: Memories_

Back in the old training days, unfamiliar faces were everywhere. The summer rays were beating down with all its might and the trainee uniform was still wrinkled and awkward. Keith Shadis, with his dark black eyes came across me and just turned the first time he looked at me. "Tsk… Looks like we have a freckled puss over here." Shadis yelled, getting into my face. I just kept my smile on and salute strait at all times.

"What's your name boy?"  
"Marco Bott, sir!" I announce with a smile.  
After the usual attempt of trying to scare the wits out of me, he moved on to a guy with a light brown muffle-top. "What's your story, maggot?" He glared at his slightly taller underling.  
"Well, I'm Jean Kirstein from Trost, and when I ace this academy, I'll join the military police." He finished with a condescending tone right before a hard collision of their heads executed. Jean doubled over on the dirt, groaning. I flinched as they impacted.  
"Seems like you've got a good head on your shoulders." Shadis commented sarcastically. "Don't get too cocky. The military police isn't for softies like any of you!" Keith spat.

By the time everyone was introduced and spat at, dinner time came around faster than expected. Several remarks and rumors about "Potato Girl" were spreading and could be heard throughout the dim wooden shack. I came up to the muffle-topped guy. I might as well try to make friends. "Hey. That hit was pretty hard, I bet." I sat down next to the man, beaming a smile.  
"A bit." He grumbled, an arm on the table and a hand holding his head. "Who're you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Marco. Marco Bott."  
"… Okay, then, Freckles." He smirked, offering a handshake.  
"Alright, Muffle Top." I smirked back, accepting.

_Chapter 2: Good Times, and the Bad._

The day of graduation came and went. All of us new recruits were stationed to clean the wall. I was in charge of cocking the canons in case any threats came into view. After I finished fixing a fuse, I felt a bold arm swing onto my shoulders.

"Aye Freckles." Jean sneered.  
"If it isn't Muffle Top. What's up Jean?" I replied, deliberately pronouncing his name as 'Jeen'.

"It's pronounced 'Jean'. Now anyway—see that hot babe over there?" He tosses his sight to the direction of Mikasa, who notices us both. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Eren. "You think I have a chance at her?"

"I don't really know. You did practically forget how to flirt in front of her, after all." I laughed, loud enough for others to hear and join in.

He wildly blushed at that, attempting to throw me a scary look. He tsked. "At least I talk to women." He grumbled, trying to avoid eye-contact.

I couldn't help but keep snickering. The wind started to blow. Jean patted my back. "Worst at worst, you'll be my bro." Looks like he's my friend, after all.

"I guess." I replied. A crackle descended through the air, and an enormous, fleshy titan showed itself!

"Titan!" The soldiers screamed, ducking behind the wall when the titan's enormous arm swiped off all the defensive canons.

"Move, Marco!" Jean yelled, pushing me off the side of the wall. I activated my 3D maneuvering gear to keep myself from falling to my death. He came down in almost an instance. "That's the…" his eyes bulged, not believing anything he saw. It was obvious he's never seen it before, either. "The Colossal Titan! It's actually here!"

"I've never seen it before…" I shifted downwards, sharing almost the same reaction. We're only fresh out of training—how will we survive this?

_Chapter 3: Brotherhood_

The air and sky turned dreary and desolate, as the last of the civilians escaped the chaos. Half of our squad was torn apart. My gas supply was dwindling; only enough for a quarter of a mile at most. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" Jean called. I follow, and I find myself hoping I'll survive…

We were all gathered at the only safe part of HQ, Jean and Armin come out with large boxes. "Everyone, listen up!" Jean announced, taking a long rifle out of the box. "Armin came up with a plan of how to get our supplies back. Some of you will be in the middle of the makeshift elevator. And on signal, you'll shoot the titans in their eyes to blind them. After that, eight of us who are good at killing titans will deal the final blow." He explained. Though he tries, Jean isn't the greatest leader, though now, I was proven wrong.

The plan was put into play—I was part of the bait, counting down to when we fire. "Now!" I scream, pulling the trigger. In a flash, everyone else pulled their triggers, releasing loud booms, bullets and smoke in bright facades. The others and Jean slashed the titans.

After the plan succeeded, I grabbed a gas tank and came up to Jean. "Hey, Jean?"

"Huh?" He replied.

"Excuse this because I don't want to seem rude, but… Though you proved me wrong this time, you don't seem to be the greatest leader of a large group. You're more of the person to cooperate with good friends in order to get things done, you know?" I tried to explain.

To my surprise, he smirked. "I guess so. You seem like one of those who I would trust on the field, in that case. You are a trustworthy kid, Freckles."

I returned the smile. "Thanks bro. We're brothers on the field, we both are…"

_Chapter 4: Confusion and Fright_

After the scene, I'm finally out on my own. I'm stuck between two walls staring at something I cannot explain… I see a familiar figure—Annie. She turned around, seeing me. Her eyes widened. "Damn it all! No, not here… There shan't be any witnesses!" I saw her slash her finger and an amazing light exploded—I couldn't believe what I saw… Annie had turned into a titan!

From her great height, she saw me. I was frozen—I couldn't move if it meant saving my life. "Dear Goddesses…" I wound up thinking aloud, as I saw her move and crush me. I blacked out… I couldn't feel myself anymore…

_Chapter 5: Existence_

I woke up to find myself at a bonfire. I saw everyone I recognized, especially one person in particular…

Jean was on the ground, holding something small, and white. "Marco… I can't even tell whose bones are whose anymore…" He dropped his head into his other hand. "Damn… Why did I let you go off on your own?"

I approached him, but soon realized I didn't have a physical form anymore. Am I a soul? I tried to raise my arm, only to see a ripple of air. "Jean? Hey, Jean!" I call, hardly even hearing myself.

Jean lifts up his head, shifting his eyes around in different directions in shock. "What? Is that you? Marco?" I could hear his thoughts.

"There you are…" I replied, a little surprised my message got through.

He made the face that he could truly see me now. "Marco… Why—how are you…?"

I started to reply before I could speak. "I'll be back soon. I want you to change things—change fate." Though I wasn't the one saying this, I do want Jean to make a difference for mankind.

Jean started to make a determined face. He nodded. "I will."

I couldn't feel myself. Even less than I already could. "See you soon… I promise… We are brothers, you and I… Brothers till the End."

"I swear I will. I will for you. Goodbye, Marco… Goodbye." Jean thought out to me. "We truly are… Brothers till the End."

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
